write me your symphony
by JanieZ
Summary: For Tetsuya, Seijuurou was like the finest piece of art, solely crafted for moments like this. There was no doubt that he was meant to be on stage. Tetsuya only hoped that one day he would be able to share the stage with him. Idol!AU
**write me your symphony**

Tetsuya observed from the sidelines as Seijuurou got wired by the various technicians hovering around, testing his headset and equipment and preparing him for the show in practiced ease. From time to time Seijuurou conversed with them, voice light and even, politely pointing out when things needed to be adjusted to fit his preferences.

Every so often his red eyes would meet his own, and even with all the hustle and bustle around them he found Seijuurou's attention solely focused on him, making Tetsuya's heart throb painfully against his ribcage at the pure affection shining through his gaze. Tetsuya never shied away either, instead meeting it with the same infuriating intensity and carefully concealed adoration. Seijuurou's lips curled into a tender smile then, causing Tetsuya's cheeks to flush a barely noticeable pink, much to his horror, but his body thrummed with pleasant shivers all down to his toes. The red heads smile turned into a smug, and Tetsuya was almost glad when one of the make-up artists came up to Seijuurou for some finishing touches and their gazes broke. However, Tetsuya's still lingered on his figure a moment longer.

As usual, Seijuurou looked completely at ease in his pristine all black suit that stood in striking contrast to the blazing crimson of his slightly mussed up locks. There was nothing indicating whether or not he was nervous, as he held himself with a kind of grace that never failed to enrapture everyone around him. Even now with only few minutes remaining before his performance Seijuurou's posture was nothing but confident. It was one of the things Tetsuya greatly admired about him. How he could take on the world without an ounce of fear visible in his features or how he could conquer even the most difficult of challenges and still come out on top.

In a sense, Seijuurou reminded Tetsuya more of an imposing leader than a pop idol. However, the latter suited him just as well. Thousands of fans could surely attend to that.

It was nearly time now, so Tetsuya found himself wandering off towards the stage entrance, past the agitated staff members and a few other acts, trying to avoid bumping into anyone as they rushed about. No one noticed him as he watched the flickering lights flashing over SeiRin5 as their performance slowly drew to a close. They were soon replaced by the hosts of the festival, who gave their own words of praise.

The stage grew dark, except for the few headlights accentuating _Kiseki's_ hosts – TV presenter Momoi Satsuki and model and newcomer actor Kise Ryouta – and the hundreds of red glow sticks glimmering and moving wildly in the crowd. Even from where he stood a little ways to the side, Tetsuya thought the view spectacular and his fingers trembled in barely noticeable excitement. Not for the first time did he wish that he could share this view by Seijuurou's side, instead of from behind the curtains. Unfortunately, that was something, that would most likely never come true.

Rustling from behind and the soft padding of footsteps drew his attention back to Seijuurou as the red head made his way towards him, now fully equipped.

"We will be ready in two minutes," he told Tetsuya, all business as his gaze fell over him. Tetsuya could visibly feel those crimson eyes on him as they carefully picked apart every emotion flickering on his face, no matter how miniscule it may seem. And for a moment Tetsuya was afraid of what Seijuurou might find, something that wasn't meant for him to see, so he quickly turned away. He always felt so openly vulnerable with Seijuurou's eyes on him.

He averted his gaze back onto the stage where their friends kept conversing back and forth about the acts still to come. "Momoi-san and Kise-kun are handling this rather well. I expected them to be more obvious about your participation, especially after they could barely conceal their excitement the other day," Tetsuya said once the red head came to a halt beside him. He could feel Seijuurou's warmth as he leaned closer, but he kept his eyes stubbornly locked on the figures on the centre stage before slightly narrowing his eyes on Seijuurou, giving him a faintly accusing look. "Did you say something to them before the show?"

Despite the suspicious glint in his eyes, Seijuurou managed to look as innocent as could be. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know what you mean Tetsuya. I merely gave them a little advice from colleague to colleague."

Tetsuya's heaved a small sigh, something barely noticeable to the untrained eye but he was sure Seijuurou could pick up on the muted exasperation in it any day. Fingers curled along his jaw as Seijuurou raised his chin to meet his crimson eyes. "Don't worry about it, Tetsuya. I did do nothing to compromise either of our performances." Tetsuya remained skeptical but decided to let it slide.

"If you say so."

Seijuurou crooned, his hand brushing along Tetsuya's neck down to his shoulders before cradling Tetsuya smaller hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Both their heads turned toward the crowd as the screeching increased in intensity, and as if on cue a few staff members began swarming around them. Seijuurou's hand fell away from his to rest at his sides, effectively cutting off their moment.

Tetsuya could hear the countdown of the crew behind him signaling for Seijuurou to get ready, and Momoi's and Kise's excited voices on stage as they subtly announced Seijuurou's entrance. After all, Seijuurou's participation at the Kiseki Festival had been a well kept secret until the very last second.

"Seems like it's time," Seijuurou murmured, eyes following closely as Tetsuya stepped forward to straighten his black tie.

"It does. Your fans will be delighted, I'm sure."

Satisfied with his work, Tetsuya took a step back and carefully picked up the simple black wooden case at his side, opening it to hand Seijuurou his signature black violin – custom made and of the finest wood one could find – just as a worker motioned for Seijuurou to follow him toward the lifting device that would soon raise him upstairs. No words were spoken as Seijuurou stepped away from him, but the small private smile the red head reserved only for him told Tetsuya everything he needed to know. Seconds after, he vanished under the stage and Tetsuya turned back towards the audience, silently fiddling with the string of his VIP pass.

There was a moment of silence in which he could almost feel the audience wait with bated breaths for what was about to come. The stage went completely dark then, only to explode into colors of brilliant vermillion and startling blue as soon as Seijuurou's bow touched the first chord on his beautiful violin.

The crowd turned wild as Seijuurou became gradually visible to them, the extensive screen broadcasting every of his movements. Lights flickered over him, bathing his features into stark crimson and gentle blue hues that made him appear both charmingly soft and wickedly handsome. Mesmerized, Tetsuya watched Seijuurou's fingers dance along the strings, eliciting a beautiful melody that eased the audience into a trance much like himself.

The tune started off gentle almost sad, a touch of longing evident in its timbre, yet gaining momentum with every stroke before ebbing back into its initial melancholy. The bow left the strings for a second and fireworks light up the back of the stage. It was only then, that Seijuurou truly started playing with the different cadences of his violin, drawing out everything the song had to offer as he made it his own in more ways than one. Although It was an instrumental piece without any vocals, the song drew in the audience like a spell had been casted over them.

In some ways, Tetsuya found it fascinating how much power one could have over so many people with merely the strung of a bow. Seijuurou's first act drew gradually towards its end, only to mold seamlessly into a more upbeat song. Dancers joined him on stage, and though this time his violin was merely a supporting actor for Seijuurou's alluring singing voice, it still managed to bewitch the audience.

The song ended with a flourish, the last cadences nearly lost in the overwhelming cheering of the audience as Seijuurou bowed a bit overdramatic, waving at the crowd with his bow still in hand, before taking his leave with graceful strides. Even as Seijuurou left the stage to make way for the next performer, the name _Seijuurou_ chorused loudly within the sturdy halls of the stadium.

It was no unusual occurrence, neither was the flock of people that immediately latched onto the red head as he entered backstage. They showered him with praises, complimenting him on his stunning performance and his proficiency with the violin, on the way he could make even the most plain song sound like a masterpiece. Seijuurou merely shook their hands in gratitude and offered polite smiles in return.

When his eyes found Tetsuya in the crowd his expression turned softer, and his eyes twinkled as the tension seemed to leave his body. Tetsuya saw him excuse himself, leaving behind the disappointed faces of his admirers. Tetsuya met him halfway.

"It was a good show. The audience seemed to enjoy it quite a bit." he commended, coming to a halt before him and handing Seijuurou a towel so he could dry off the sweat from his neck. "As expected of Akashi-kun."

"Thank you," Seijuurou replied for both the compliment and the towel, as he took it gratefully giving Tetsuya his violin in turn. He dried himself off as a staff member came up to offer him a drink, and Tetsuya licked his lips as he watched Seijuurou swallow in big, greedy gulps.

"How about Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked, after another sip of the drink, his towel now leisurely hung around his neck. "Did Tetsuya enjoy my performance?"

"Akashi-kun should know that I have always enjoyed his shows. Ever since I saw him perform in our first year of high school."

Seijuurou's lips curled into a small smirk, obviously satisfied with Tetsuya's answer. "Well, I hope I will continue to please you then," he teased, his hot breath fanning against Tetsuya's ear. When did he get so close?

Much to his mortification and Seijuurou's delight, Tetsuya blushed for the second time that day, making the smile widen triumphantly on the red heads face while Tetsuya wished for a hole to swallow him right this instant. Seijuurou's chuckle resonated through him but he still adamantly refused to look into his red eyes. Only when Seijuurou's fingers touched his wrist did he turn to him again.

He laced Tetsuya's fingers with his, palms still sweaty though Tetsuya didn't mind, and lightly tugged him towards the changing rooms. "Come on, let's go home."

Kuroko tilted his head with a barely noticeable frown but let Seijuurou pull him along regardless. "We will not be staying for the closing ceremony?" he asked, curious.

"There is no need for that."

Tetsuya opened his mouth to object, but was hushed by Seijuurou's finger on his lips. "I already talked to the organizers, and Momoi and Ryouta are informed as well. No one will miss us."

"If you are sure..." he trailed off not meeting the other's eyes.

"Of course," Seijuurou replied simply. "How about dinner, Tetsuya? Surely you must be hungry. It has been quite the eventful day." He opened the door to his changing room and then ushered Tetsuya inside. It fell shut with a soft click.

"If Akashi-kun doesn't mind I guess dinner would be nice," Tetsuya conceded, before wrinkling his nose. "Only after you took a shower though, you stink."

Seijuurou laughed heartily, red eyes alight with amusement as he pulled Tetsuya closer to his body. Tetsuya giggled quietly, his heart leaping with joy at Seijuurou's carefree laughter but still tried futilely to get out of the sweaty grasp. He tried to push the red head off as the other nuzzled his neck and rubbed his nose against his cheek before leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. Tetsuya pushed at his shoulder playfully, trying to look disgusted yet failing miserably as his body shook with silent laughter.

"It seems like Tetsuya will have to shower with me now," Seijuurou grinned in apparent gratification, still encasing his smaller body safe in his arms.

"Akashi-kun is a pervert," he sulked as the red head eased his hold on him enough for Tetsuya to slip out of his embrace. Seijuurou reached for him again, but Tetsuya merely gave him a little encouraging push towards the shower stalls. "Now, please go shower before I die an untimely death. Someone needs to feed me after all."

Seijuurou's chuckles resonated throughout the room even after the shower started running.

Seijuurou's idea of dinner, Tetsuya later realized, consisted of take-out from their favorite restaurant not far from where they lived. The food was delicious without being too expensive, and they both had fallen in love with the dishes shortly after moving into their shared apartment. With their hunger sated, they now cuddled together on the leather couch while watching re-runs of popular sitcoms. They were halfway through another episode of _Friends_ when Tetsuya's phone vibrated on their coffee table, indicating an incoming message.

He reached for his phone, swatting away Seijuurou's insistent fingers that attempted to tug him back into his chest while trying not to fall off the couch in the process as he untangled their limbs. Sitting up he opened the newest message, his blue eyes skimming over its contents.

He felt Seijuurou shift behind him so he could lean over Tetsuya's shoulder. "Momoi-san says that the organizers were impressed by your performance. Some of the participating acts even expressed their interest in a collaboration with you," he read but angled the phone so Seijuurou could see as well. "They will most likely contact us throughout the next few days." Then he frowned, nose scrunching up cutely. "Maybe we should have stayed for the closing ceremony after all."

Seijuurou hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck. "I don't have any interest in working with any of them, Tetsuya," he assured after a moment. He hugged Tetsuya's body more snuggly to his, prompting him to turn around to sit on his lap. Tetsuya put the phone away and immediately melted into the warmth, calmed by the steady thrum of Seijuurou's heartbeat right beneath his fingertips. "Having you is more than enough for me," he murmured as he leaned in to capture Tetsuya's lips in a tender embrace.

Tetsuya sighed against his lips and wrapped his hands around Seijuurou's neck to deepen the kiss. "You keep saying that. It won't be helping your career, though. I'm not a musician."

Seijuurou smiled at him then, a sad little thing full of sorrow before he cradled his face between calloused palms. His thumb caressed Tetsuya's cheekbones as he spoke. "You could be."

Tetsuya involuntarily tensed within Seijuurou's hold. For a moment, his face morphed into something akin to pain and his crystalline eyes trembled with emotion. But it was gone just as fast, smoothing back into his usual mask. Instead, he leaned his head onto Seijuurou's shoulder, his voice muffled as he spoke. "Akashi-kun should know that I do not wish to talk about that."

Seijuurou clutched onto him tighter. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you." He carded his fingers through the blue strands in gentle strokes before blowing a sweet kiss to his temple.

"It's okay. I know Akashi-kun's opinion on the matter. That won't change anything, though." Seijuurou hummed absentmindedly, the sound vibrating through Tetsuya pleasantly and he let his body sag against the other once more. Seijuurou continued caressing his sides, gentle brushes and soft swipes along his waist and he could feel his as his fingertips memorized each bump of his spine, burning them into his mind.

"We'll see. I'm always right after all."

"If Akashi-kun's ego gets any bigger, he will rival Murasakibara-kun in height," Tetsuya huffed faintly. Then he braced his hands on Seijuurou's shoulders to face him properly and added a bit more serious."I still think a collaboration would greatly help with your popularity. If Akashi-kun were to play with someone like Mia-san, he could establish a much wider fan base."

"You are missing the point, Tetsuya." Seijuurou closed his eyes but opened them again as he felt Tetsuya's hand brushing some hair from his face, blue eyes focused solely on him. His hand found his neck, gently touching their foreheads together and their breaths mingled. "I do not wish for any of those things. Increasing my fan base and popularity is of no particular importance to me. I desire much simpler things."

He closed the distance between them, coaxing Tetsuya into a breathtaking kiss that left both of them yearning for more. A second later Tetsuya felt his body float as Seijuurou flipped them around, the transition so smooth Tetsuya barely noticed until he found himself caged under Seijuurou's weigh.

The reprimanding glare did nothing to help his situation as Seijuurou started placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbones, sucking and biting and making Tetsuya's traitorous body pliant in his hands. "Akashi-kun should stop changing the sub- oh." His body arched off the couch after Seijuurou nipped on a particularly sensitive spot and soon Tetsuya's complaints turned into breathy sighs and heady moans that Seijuurou all too willingly swallowed up.

As predicted, the following days found Tetsuya swamped with offers from various artists male and female alike, but Seijuurou refused to consider even one of them, saying instead that he was busy with his new album and simply had no time for such endeavors.

Tetsuya felt both relieved and guilty. He knew Seijuurou was doing it for him, and an incredibly selfish part of him felt his heart throb with unbridled affection. However, another part of him knew that sooner or later Seijuurou's adamancy would jeopardize his career, and Tetsuya couldn't help but feel that he was holding him back.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou beckoned him over on his way back to his study. "Come, help me out for a bit."

Tetsuya looked up from his papers to find Seijuurou standing beside their grand piano, violin in hand and waiting patiently for Tetsuya to join him. The sheet music was stacked neatly atop the piano. Written in black ink Tetsuya could even make out Seijuurou's impeccable handwriting from where he stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"I need someone to play the piano," he offered simply. "It's for the new piece I've been working on." There was something in his expression that Tetsuya couldn't quite identify but the faint glimmer in his eyes certainly meant trouble.

Seijuurou was obviously up to something. The fact that this something had to do with him playing the piano made Tetsuya all the more suspicious. Maybe he should leave.

He was just about to do so and decline when Seijuurou motioned for him to take a seat, eyes hardened with resolve instead that made him hesitate for a moment.

Tetsuya thought of the papers in his hand and to all the work still lying on his desk that would surely take forever. Then he sighed in defeat and decided to indulge him. It was difficult to refuse Seijuurou whenever he looked at Tetsuya like that. With measured steps he came up beside the red head, letting his fingers glide barely over the black and white keys of the piano as if touching a delicate flower, before his gaze fell on the notes. His eyebrows creased as he realized exactly what kind of piece it was. "It's a duet."

"Yeah, I know." The violin was placed on his neck already, bow poised over the string. "I wrote it for us."

Tetsuya's head jerked around instantly.

"We have been over this –"

"No, we haven't because you refuse to talk about it," Seijuurou cut him off rather harshly, but his voice never rose. Obvious anger burned through his veins in violent strokes, Tetsuya's stubbornness only infuriating him further. However, now was not the time to blow up at each other. So, he lowered the instrument to his sides and took a calming breath to clear his nerves. Then he met Tetsuya's cold glare with his own hardened one. "I know that you're still composing your own music, Tetsuya. You love it just as much as I do."

The terse silence that followed was almost suffocating with neither willing to break it. Tetsuya stood frozen on his spot, fingers still lingering on the keys and eyes laced with unadulterated despair. Then softly, almost tentatively Seijuurou's murmur broke through it, careful not to disrupt the fragile atmosphere. "What are you so afraid of?"

It sounded choked and oh so devastated. It nearly broke Tetsuya's heart as he realized that is was him that caused him such pain.

He averted his eyes, unable to bear such a look on Seijuurou's face. "That's none of your concerns..."

"Can't you see Tetsuya, that it is?" Seijuurou intoned softly, it almost sounded close to pleading.

"Akashi-kun shouldn't stick his nose where it isn't wanted." But Tetsuya's tone brokered no argument.

Lithe fingers flittered over the notes as if imprinting them into memory. As they fell away, Tetsuya met Seijuurou's eyes with his own, conveying everything he couldn't say with just that single glance. "This piece isn't meant for me Seijuurou, and you know it. Please don't risk your career because of me."

He stepped away from him then, his steps never faltering. Seijuurou could only listen in horror as the next words left Tetsuya's lips. "Tomorrow, I will arrange the meeting with Mia-san. Please be prepared."

It was shortly after nine in the evening when Tetsuya heard keys jingle in their lock, followed by the sound of their apartment door opening and closing, signaling Seijuurou's return.

Tetsuya had barely spoken to him since their argument the other day, opting instead to avoid him at all costs. It proved difficult, their apartment was only so big after all with few places to hide, and the fact that they shared a bedroom didn't help much either.

In short, their relationship felt strained, their interactions tense and uncomfortable.

Something that came easily to them on normal days, could now merely be described as awkward at best. And after days reigned by silence, Tetsuya felt unsure on how to approach him. Especially about a dinner he had personally set up for him. Seijuurou's lack of protest only amplified the lead-like heaviness settling in his bones.

Did they get along? Did Seijuurou find something in Mia-san that Tetsuya simply couldn't give? Would they break up because of Tetsuya's own foolishness?

Tetsuya decided that he didn't want to know, at least not now, and resolved to barricade himself in his study until he could will his courage to break through their awkward dancing around each other.

Unfortunately, the decision was taken from him when Seijuurou came walking into their living room before Tetsuya could take a single step.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Tetsuya slowly turned around and faced Seijuurou with the blankest expression he could muster. "Oh, I didn't know you were back already, Akashi-kun. How was your dinner?"

Briefly Seijuurou mustered him with his face unreadable, then went about to take off his jacket to hang it onto their coat rack. "It went well. As was to be expected."

Tetsuya swallowed. "That's good." His nerves were getting the better of him and when he realized he was fiddling with his fingers, quickly let them fall to his sides. He quietly cleared his throat, tried to will away the lump stuck in it. "So, did you come to an agreement?" he asked instead. He hoped it sounded as casual as he intended it to be without Seijuurou picking up on the slight hitching of his breath.

Seijuurou stared at him unabashed, but his gaze gave nothing away. Tetsuya felt himself shrink inwardly under heaviness of those crimson eyes. "We did," he supplied after a moment. "I told her I was honored that she intended to work with me."

"Oh," he breathed.

"Yes." Seijuurou hummed pleasantly, and Tetsuya was surprised to find them only a few feet away from each other now. He blinked because he hadn't even noticed him move. When Tetsuya glimpsed into those familiar red eyes, they were lit in faint amusement, his lips holding a secretive smile as if sharing a private joke. He felt Seijuurou's palms, warm and secure as they wound around the nape of his neck. His thumb brushed gently against his erratic pulse as Seijuurou fixed his gaze on him, emphasizing his next words. "Then I politely declined and told her I already had a partner whom I wished to work with."

Tetsuya's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"I can't do this without you, Tetsuya. Can't you see?" He smiled a small self-deprecating smile. "I attended this meeting to prove point to you and I would do it again in a heartbeat. So, no matter who you intend to set me up with, my answer will not change."

"What about your career? This is your dream, Seijuurou. And I will only hold you back in the long run," Tetsuya weakly protested.

Seijuurou entwined their hands, pressing them against his own rapidly beating heart. "But it is your dream as well, Tetsuya, and I plan to make it reality. I may not know what caused this unreasonable fear because you never say, but I assure you whoever gave you the impression that your music was anything but beautiful was clearly an ignorant fool," he stressed. His eyes were a deep rich burgundy, and something in his gaze touched Tetsuya's soul in all the right places.

"Let us prove them wrong and stand together on the same stage."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting himself be lulled in by his words. There was nothing more he wanted than to believe in Seijuurou's words. Could he do it? Despite everything, was he worth to share the same stage with him?

When he opened them again, his blue eyes were clear and full of resolve and determination. "Okay." Then he smiled. "Please show me your symphony, Seijuurou."

With that, Seijuurou swept him off his feet, literally, while laughing at Tetsuya's small embarrassing squeak as their made their way towards the music room. The rest of their night was filled with silent laughter, soft caresses and the sound of a violin and a piano.

.

.

.

Two months later, Seijuurou and Tetsuya took the music world by storm. Together.

* * *

 **Damn, such quick problem solving and what do you mean that conflict was unnecessary?! It was not, not at all, nope *sweats***

 **Please excuse the ending, I know it's kinda meh but w/e. To clear it up, Seijuurou and Tetsuya met in school where both of them played violin and the piano, respectively. Because of an accident, Tetsuya hurt his wrists and could never quite play the piano like before, which led him to feel like he wasn't worthy to make music with Seijuurou. Seijuurou always tried to remedy that of course which leads us to this. Hope it makes sense.**

 **Written for the AkaKuroWhiteDay2016 event on tumblr for the lovely emperor-sei who requested an idol!AU.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
